yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HanbeiChan/Wait, what?
Well, first actual blog entry? I have to blow off some steam, so why not with some updates in general? WARNING: This post includes wall of text and probably has lots of nonsense according to you readers! Popcorn optional. 1. The Updates Section As a fellow admin has decided to flip out on me for editing the EN section with information I had, he has now decided that I'm "taking over the wiki". I'm fine with this, as wikis are suppose to be a community effort and I'm not as strict as he is when it comes to edits. So with his actions I'm apparently suppose to keep EN server updates to myself, and be further called useless by this person. I guess the result of this, is this wiki will no longer receive any updates on DWOZ until we reach that milestone. Just gotta hope the contract lasts long enough for a scenario of DWOZ.. It's either that, or I just do nothing AND get the same result. I don't know about you guys, but if being lazy and doing work has the same result in the end, I'd rather be lazy. 2. Wiki in general Alright, so another reason why I've become more active, is because the wiki itself is out of date in multiple areas. I'm hoping to update these sections with free time, but right now I'm just wasting time writing this and other stuff that takes priority. It might even be too late to update certain sections with Little Conqueror information. -shrug- Main reason is procrastination and classes. My schedule literally gave me no free time for anything until about 4-6 weeks ago. Now I have to get my grades back up, and once that's done, free time for this wiki~ -unenthusiastic yay- 3. Real life/Gamesage I guess in a way, I've been picking up in terms of activity and "usefulness" in both real life and as Hanbeichan. I still haven't been able to launch any events due to prize restrictions, and I'm hoping DWOZ will change that. I have a few outlines for events I'd like to share with the community, but I cannot go into detail at this time. Your only hint, is they're meant to be challenging, but mostly fun at the same time. While the GUI is still buggy depending on the text you have set, I'm just glad we can now cook and sell any gear we want to the merchant now.(It was annoying to have to discard the purity clothes) Why am I not posting this on Tumblr or Facebook or other sites? Because you guys probably should know whats what. DWOZ wiki itself is sluggish in terms of being completed, and I have doubts of it ever being completed in time. Well, hopefully I didn't bore you guys to death, and until next time~ o.o/ EDIT 29 November 2013 Well, this is worthless, it all depends on what Yuri's sister does with this wiki. In all honesty, I think it's easier to just update this one with DWOZ info instead of making new ones. Yeah Yuri wanted to make a new one, but in all honesty work on everyone's part is lackluster(myself included) One man wikis just aren't enough when it comes to making a replication of this one. That person who currently controls the "DWOZ" wiki has become very lazy, and refuses help in pulling it off. Another thing is that contract. It should be enough for a scenario of DWOZ, but if it ends with Aeria, then why are we making an English wiki for Japan server? I've only started thinking about that after I made this post originally, but why are we essentially helping the English population understand a server that we're not suppose to be on?(By we, I mean that person who thinks the GS team is useless lol) IMO, updates to the English wikis should be English Server only. I'd think otherwise if Yuri was still around, but now this is more for us and less for the people who want to know the Japanese server. When it comes to the time of DWOZ, just gotta hope that the wiki meant for that has been completed. And we gotta hope that mr his way or no way is willing to open up to at least people such as Chilong or Bustadwolf. I'm not even asking for you to respect the GSs, I'm just asking that you form a team that can maintain the DWOZ wiki so that you don't go insane and ultimately lose any chance left of yourself gaining GS status or being liked by ANYONE.. Category:Blog posts